Pretty Little Charmed One
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Piper Halliwell didn't always want to be a witch, when Zanku went after her and her sisters she left, leaving behind a clone. She found a family and has been playing the role of a normal housewife, until a certain little A thretens to reveal her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover, so please bare with me. My story takes place after the first half of season 2 of PLL, but 5 years after Zanku went after the Charmed ones. It will include characters from both shows, please enjoy!**

PLOT: When the Halliwells' found new identies, Piper Halliwell decieded to clone herself and relocate somewhere else, where no one would know her. She became Ella Montgomery, a normal mother with a normal husband and normal kids. Until a little unknown person called A finds out her secret and plans on ratting her out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Something Wiccan Is In Rosewood<strong>_

* * *

><p>Piper Halliwell has always wanted a normal life and she found a way out. In 2005 when Zanku was trying to get the nexus and her and her sisters were trying to come up with a plan of what to do to get rid of him, she decieded to clone herself and let the clone take her place and have all her memories, everything. She did a spell to make that clone, her! So Piper moved to Rosewood and met Byron Montgomery, and with her powers she made the Montgomery's call her mom and everyone knew her as Ella Montgomery. And since that day she hasn't used her magic...<p>

Ella Montgomery woke up to the sound of the alarm to get ready for work, she's been working at the high school as a teacher and needed to get ready. She looks at the empty side of the bed and sees almost a ghost figure of Leo Wyatt, the man she loved once a lifetime ago and left because she wanted, no needed a normal life. "Leo," she says and sits up, he disappears. She looks around the room thinking there might be some explanation but there isn't. She then gets out of bed and begins to get ready as she remembers what happened recently all the trouble her daughter has been through. Ella walks downstairs to her family sitting at the table eating different things for breakfast, she walks to the counter, grabs a coffee cup and pours herself a cup. "Good morning. Aria, are you ready for your community service today?" she asks her daughter. Aria looks at her mother over the cerial box she was reading, like she used to do as a kid. "What do you think, i'm being accused of killing one of my bestfriends..." Aria finishes her breakfast. "Atleast now you'll have something to do after school." Byron says trying to find the brigher side of everything. He finishes his bagel and takes a sip of his coffee, "I gotta get going, i'll see you all tonight." He says kissing his wife goodbye and leaving to head off to work. Mike gets up and puts his dishes in the sink, "I'm going to go meet up with my friends." He says and leaves the house, leaving Aria and Ella together. "I know you didn't kill Allison but there's nothing we can do, Veronica's working on her ass off trying to get you girls acquitted but until then..." she says trying to make her daughter feel better. "Do you want to ride with me to school?" Aria looks at her phone. "I promised Spencer I meet up with them before school started." "Ok." Ella says looking at her daughter. They both leave the house together and as Ella is locking up the house she feels some kind of guilt. It's been years since she's been Piper Halliwell and it's been years since she had anything to do with that life.

As Aria walked to Spencer's house to meet up with her friends, she watched her mother lock up and leave. When she gets to Spencer's house, she walks in the back door and heads to the counter where her friends are. "Is anybody else home?" Aria asks. "No, it's just us." Spencer says taking a sip of the coffee she made herself. "Coffee?" Spencer asks as Aria sits by the island with her friends. "No thanks. Guys, we have to do something. We can't just sit around here being accused of murder." The girls look at Aria. "Aria's right. There's something we have to do." Emily says agreeing. Hanna looks at her friends, Spencer just holds onto her coffee. "There is nothing we can do. Whoever is framing us has dug us in too deep." Spencer says. "Do you think this A messing with us?" Hanna asks what everyone else was too scared to ask. They all look at each other with worry, "A could be framing us," Emily tells her friends wanting to believe it. Beep. All their phones recieve text messages. They look at each other again, "Do you think?" Aria asks as they open the phones and read the text out loud. "One little liar has seen the devil, another has heard his voice, a certain little liar has been lied to by her mother and another is not mentioning a long lost brother." They don't understand the text at all. "We have to get to school. We decipher this thing at my house after school, ok." Spencer tells them. They all agree in unision.

*Sacromento, California*

Phoebe Halliwell has been in deep mourning since she lost her sister two years ago, the same way she lost Prue years before from the hands of a demon. A demon that took away a mother, a sister, a wife from the world. She's sitting in the attic of the manor on the couch holding the book of shadows on her lap. She lets a few tears out as she remembers Piper always being there for her, being there for the birth of Phoebe and Paige's first children. Not being able to consieve the daughter she's always longed for. Phoebe runs her fingers over the symbol on the book then opens it, thinking to herself why hasn't Piper come back to visit her, why haven't the elder's done anythin for them and then she sees the spell that found Paige, maybe it'll help bring Piper back. Phoebe then recites the spell, "Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." She keeps saying to herself in a whisper. She sees a scrying crystal raising up over a local map, Phoebe throws the book on the couch and rushes by the crystal, she then grabs a country map. The crystal lands on Pennsylvania, Phoebe contiunes to say the spell to herself and is frantically looking for the book of state maps. She then searches the book and when she finds Pennsylvania she lays it flat on the table and the crystal lands on a small town. Phoebe looks at the map, "Rosewood. My answers are in Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like Chapter One. If I get a lot of comments, faves, etc... I'll continue...<strong>

**I just want a lot of comments! Please let me know if you liked, hated, or is looking forward to more. I'm combining two of my favorite shows so please be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: 'A's Little Teaser**_

* * *

><p>Ella Montgomery is in her class room writing today's assignment on the board when Aria walks into the room, she looks at her mother. "Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Ella looks at Aria, Aria's staring at what her mother just wrote on the board. "Why did you write 'I am a Halliwell' on the board?" Aria asks as she noticed what was written, Ella looks at the board and grabs the eraser and erases it. "I must be distracted with everything that's going on. What is it honey?" She says turning and looking at her daughter. Aria doesn't know how to talk to her mother things have beens strained recently since they've been back from Iceland. "I feel like your hiding something from me. Is there anything your not telling me?" Aria asks her mother straight forward. Ella rememebers everything that she's not telling Aria. "There's nothing honey, why would suspect that I was?" She asks her. "I don't know, it's just, you've been acting weird and vacant lately and I was wondering why. I guess it's nothing. I'm going to get to class, i'll see you later." Aria tells her mother, Ella looks at Aria feeling a little guilty. "Ok, honey." Aria walks away and leaves, Ella remembers the last day she was Piper Halliwell and has tried her hardest to forget but its so hard...<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_It took Piper two days to get to Pennsylvania, she doesn't know how she did it or why she was heading to Pennsylvania but she made it there. As soon as she entered a local diner in Philadalphia, she sat at an empty booth and an older waitress comes over. "Is it just you honey?" the waitress asks Piper. She looks at her, "yeah, it's just me." The waitress hands Piper a menu and she begins to silently look it over. "What can I get you to drink, sweety?" she asks. "Um..tea please." Piper then notices a man sitting with his two children, the oldest is a girl that's about 9 or 10 and she looks beautiful for her age, the boy is about 6 or 7, looks upset a little sad. "Are you ready to order or do you want me to come back?" Piper hands the waitress the menu back and looks at her, "i'll take a chicken salad with italian dressing," Piper tells the waitress and she walks off with the order. Piper notices the father of the children trying to console the son, Piper's guessing they've lost their mother because a wife doesn't seem to be present. She then stands up and begins to walk to the bathroom when she drops her purse by their table by accident. Byron Montgomery reaches down at the same time as Piper does and hands her the purse. "Thank you." She says looking into his eyes. "Your welcome. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks her. "I don't think so." She says looking at them. "Are you sure, what's your name?" Bryon says persisting that he knows her. "Pi...Ella." "Nice to meet you Ella. Why don't you join us? I could use some adult company. My wife passed away three years ago and my daughter's been telling me to talk to other women." The girl gets jealous that her father mentioned that. "Dad..." She's at the opposite side of the table as the Byron and his son. "I wouldn't mind joining if your children don't." Piper says looking at Byron feeling emotions for him. "Do you mind, Aria, Mike?" Aria nods her head, "sure." Mike nods his head._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Beep. Beep. Ella's phone beeps so she grabs it and looks at the text she just recieved. _"I spy with my little eye a mother with a ton of lies. Mrs. Halliwell, what would your San Fransico family think of Ella Montgomery? Or vise versa? Tell Aria your secret or I will. -A."_ Ella closes her phone and almost jumps when the bell rings. She begins to freak out.

*California*

Phoebe Halliwell is at her half sister Paige's place trying to convince her to come along with her to Rosewood. "Come on, Paige, its going to be me and you and we'll find out what's going on there." Phoebe says following Paige around the room while she's picking up toys that her son was playing with. "Seriously Phoebe what you saw was something weird, Piper died two years ago, there is no way she's alive." Paige tells her sister. "Look last time Piper did this spell we found you, what if we find..." "Another sibling, I don't think that's possible, Phoebe." Paige says stopping what she's doing and looks at Phoebe. "I just want to know why this spell has guided me to this small town, Pennsylvania. Besides with you we won't have to worry about air fare." Phoebe says focused on going. "And if this leads no where, your done?" "Yes, if it leads me no where i'm done." Phoebe agrees to Paige's command. "Ok. I'll do it." Phoebe gets excited.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who has left me comments and keep them coming... yeah!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A New Montgomery & A Fields Returns**

* * *

><p><em>**Flasback**<em>

_Ella and Byron spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Byron sent the kids to a friends house while he took Ella out to dinner so they can talk at dinner. They've been sitting at a restraunt and talking. "So, Ella, where are you from originally?" Ella looks down at her plate and then looks at Byron, "California," she says and looks at him. "Forget about me, tell me more about yourself?" She asks him. "Where are you from?" Byron takes a bite of his food and then looks at Ella. "I'm from Hellertown, Pa originally." He tells her, "It's a small country town, I grew up there all my life until I moved here with my wife." He says getting a little emotional bringing up his wife. Ella looks at Byron, "Um...how did your wife die? If you don't mind me asking." She asks with coriousity. "Not at all. Breast cancer, she was diagnoised two years before she passed." He tells her. "Were you married?" He asks glaring at the ring on her finger. "Yes. I was." She says trying to avoid the conversation about her life in San Fran. "What happened? It can't be a divorce because you still have the ring. Unless your still married and cheating on him with me." He says smiling but then thinking that part could be true, "what happened?" Ella looks at him, "He left me, months ago. I just never found the strength to take the ring off," she tells him, half lying to herself, but falling for him. They finish their meals begin walking outside after he pays for the meal. "Do you want me to drive you to your hotel, or wherever your staying?" He asks her. "I haven't checked into one yet, I came today with nothing besides the credit card in my wallet." She says looking at him. "Wow, so you don't have a place to stay?" Byron asks. "No," Ella says looking around for a hotel. "I can walk to a hotel, it was really nice meeting you." She begins to walk away, Byron stops her. "Ella? Why don't you stay at my place for tonight? You can sleep in Mike's room." Ella turns around and looks at him. "Seriously? I guess chivalry isn't dead. I'll stay for the night..." Byron looks at her, "Unless you fall mady in love with me." He wraps his arm around hers and they begin to walk to his car._

_Later that night, when everyone is sleeping, except for Piper, she couldn't get to sleep in Mike's room so she thought about everything that she's going to have to go through to get to the normal life she's wanted. She walked to the window, opened it up and felt the air on her skin. She then thought of a solution to bring the speed up faster, she'd to a spell to instantly make this her life, to make Byron and his kids her family. She looked around Mike's bedroom and found a piece of paper and pen wrote down a list. 'Married to Byron since college, had Aria and Mike (including the years they were born), art job in Rosewood, Pa (she saw an add in the local paper early today) & college graduate in art and education. Ella Montgomery (including a short bio)' She then goes in the bathroom connected to Mike's bedroom, she takes a pair of tweezers and presses it deep into her finger until she bleeds, she drops blood onto the paper which is laying in the sink open, she then rolls up the paper. "Powers of the witches rise, take away my old life, replace it the new and old, make me apart of this home, from now until my untimely end, my mortal life begins. Powers of perception changes the way the world will see me, I am no longer Piper Halliwell, I am Ella Montgomery." The paper then poofs and disappears, Ella looks around the room, she doesn't feel any different. She looks at the open window, wind blowing the curtons into the room, she throws her hands up to freeze and nothing happens. She smiles, perfect. She then goes to sleep._

Emily Fields is in the locker room at school getting ready for her swim practice, luckily the coach let her stay on the team even tough she's been accused of murdering her best friend, which she finds preposterous, Emily wouldn't hurt a fly not even Alison, she was in love with her. Emily is putting her bag into her locker when her cell rings, she looks at the caller ID it says "Mom", she answers, "Hey, mom. I'm so glad to hear from you. I've been going through a lot lately and I miss you so much." "I miss you too, Em. I'm sorry i'm not there for you right now. Me and your father have been talking tough, with Emmett also." Mrs. Fields tells her daughter. "When did you talk to Emmett?" Emily asks. "Almost everyday, the air force is letting him go home for atleast a year, and he said that he was going to Rosewood to be near you. Em, your brother wants you to stay with him," her mother tells her. "I haven't seen Emmett in years, how is he expecting me to just move in with him? I'm fine at the Marins mom." "Your not fine, you need to be with family and this will give you the opprotunity to get to know him better. I'm not making the choice for you, but I really hope you take this opprotunity." The coach comes into the locker room looking for Emily, she motions for her to hurry up. "I'll think about it, when's he coming in?" She tells her mother. "Either today or tomorrow, I gave him your cell phone number so he can get in touch with you. I love you." Her mother tells her. "I've gotta go, the coach is calling me." Emily hangs up her phone, she can't believe her mother is throwing this on her, especially after the text she recieved this morning from A. It's like A knew her brother was coming, she was wondering how in the hell A knew.

After practice Emily went to Spencer's and met up with her and Hanna, Aria wasn't there yet and they are waiting for her. "How was practice?" Spencer asks Emily as she sits on the chair by the island, Emily is distracted. "Oh, um, swimy." She says sound like Hanna for a second. "Em, is something wrong? What's on your mind?" Hanna asks her. "The same thing that's on all of ours, what the hell did A mean by this stupid text." Spencer butts in, before Em could say a word. "Not exactly, I think there's something I need to tell you. I'll wait till Aria gets here." Emily confesses to her friends. A few minutes later Aria walks in through the back door, "What time is this stupid community service thing for? I'm dying to get it over with." Aria says complaining. "Gees, is today the sound like Hanna day?" Spencer says, Hanna gives Spencer a mocking look. "There's something I need to tell you all. I don't know if your going to hate me but the truth is going to come to surface soon anyways." All the girls look at Emily. "Em, what is it?" Aria asks. "I have a brother. My mother called and told me he's coming back to Rosewood and wants me to spend time with him." She says looking down after telling them. "Em, why haven't you told us this? Is something wrong with him or something?"Spencer asks her friend, Emily looks up. "No, it's not that, it's just, Emmett's ten years older than me, after he graduated high school he left for the air force and hasn't really been home since. He's called and written letters but besides that I haven't talked to him. My mother wanted me to move in with him." She says the last part looking at Hanna. "Are you going to?" Hanna says, a little upset. "I'm not sure. I told my mom i'd consider it. I haven't seen my brother in ten years..." Emily says begining to cry, all her friends crowd her and hug her, she hugs them all.

**California**

Phoebe and Paige are talking to Leo about what they are about to do. He's sitting in the livingroom on the couch, the boys are in school. "So what your telling me is that you believe Piper's still alive," he confirms what Phoebe just told him. "Yes. Either that or we have a fourth halliwell sister running around in Rosewood." Phoebe says making her sound even more crazy. "I'm just going to make sure Phoebe's head doesn't fall off. Besides with me there's no air fare." Paige tells Leo. "We would asks you to go but you have the boys and we need you to help our husbands take care of our children, if you don't mind." Paige adds. Leo looks at the girls, "I believe you Phoebe. Since Piper died I still feel that she isn't dead, I still feel whole. You know what I mean?" The girls look at him. "We know." They both tell him. "I still feel Piper. I still feel that she's not dead. We're going to get to the bottom of this and we'll let you know what's going on." Phoebe tells him. "When are you leaving?" he asks them. "After we get done talking to you. I'm going to orb us there." Paige lets him know. "Thank you girls." Paige grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs them to Rosewood, Pa.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who's reading and leaving comments please leave more! They've made me a better writer! I'm not sure how long its going to take for the next chapter so please be patient it's going to come!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Halliwell Reunion**

* * *

><p>"So... we know that Emily has a brother coming to town and that Mrs. Montgomery is hiding something from Aria. What does the text mean by one of us has seen the devil and the other has heard his voice," Spencer tells her friends while sitting down on the couch. "What does A mean by the devil? Does it mean the devil itself or something devil like?" Aria adds while sitting on the chair in the livingroom. Emily and Hanna sit by Spencer on the couch. "Do you think A mean's Alison's killer?" Emily asks. The girls then get ah ha moments. "Yeah but that still doesn't help, we don't know who killed Alison." Hanna tells her friends. "This is going to take longer than we think." Spencer says and looks at the clock it's 15 minutes until they have to show up to do community service, the girls have to pick up trash on the high way and that's just the least of their problems. "C'mon guys, we gotta get going," Spencer tells them they all stand up get ready to go except for Hanna. They look at her. "Um..What are you doing Han?" "I'm not going to pick up trash, I have something else to do." Aria looks at her, "Our probation officer told us we're picking up trash." Hanna looks at her friends, "Well, I get to shop." The girls look at Hanna when she says that, Hanna then explains. "Well, when I complained, I mean asked Mr. Garison if there was something else I can do besides pick up trash, he told me I can grocery shop for handicap people who can't do it for themselves. So enjoy yourselves girlies," she says standing up and leaving, the girls look in shock at each other. "We can get it changed," Aria says out loud. "Let her stay on her high horse she has to also put the groceries away and deal with mostly bitter old people," Spencer tells her friends. The girls then head off to their community service for the day.<p>

When Phoebe and Paige got to Rosewood the first thing they did was eat lunch at a local diner, they were starving from the long orb. They are leaving the diner and are walking around the area. "Now Paige, do you sense Piper?" Phoebe asks her sister. "I'm trying...I'm not getting anything." Paige says. They continue walking around, they begin to walk down a high way. Paige stops them across the street from a group of different types of people doing community serivce. "Why are you stopping?" Phoebe asks. "I'm sensing a witch and i'm seeing a ghost," Paige says seeing a ghost of a young woman in her early thirties standing by a group of girls. "Do you think she'll notice us?" Phoebe says asking an obvious question. "Duh." The woman appears in front of them, she heard them from across the street. "Hi. I'm so glad you two can see me. Your Halliwell's right?" the woman asks them. "One second," Phoebe then stands by the woman to make it look like Paige is talking to her not the air. "Smart move," the woman says. "We are Halliwells. How did you know?" Paige asks the woman. "I'm a witch, duh. And my daughter is half a witch, as long as my son but they don't have their powers because I made it to where they won't recieve them until their 17th birthdays. And your sister is taking really good care of them." Phoebe looks at her. "Our sister, Piper? Where is she?" Phoebe says trying to get an answer. "Right now she's at home with my husband. I really love her for taking care of my family. My name's Reece Montgomery by the way." "Paige." "Phoebe." "Can you show us where our sister is?" Phoebe asks her. "I can but I need her to stay here and look after my family." Reece tells them. "She has two boys in California who need a mother." Paige tells Reece. "But my daughter is being taunted by some mystery person who won't leave her alone. I need your help."

Later that evening Spencer walks into the Hastings house and sees Melissa sitting down on the couch flipping through a photo album. "Hey, Melissa. Where's mom and dad?" Spencer asks her sister. "They went to dinner, told me to tell you fend for yourself tonight," Melissa tells her sister and stands up. "I'm going to bed early, when they get home let them know I fed you." Melissa stands up and heads outside to the barn to sleep, Spencer walks to the fridge and looks for something, she then grabs a closed up container of fruit and a fork, she closes the fridge and walks to the couch sits down, opens the container and starts eating the mango and other random fruit in the bowel, she grabs the photo album that Melissa was looking through and starts looking through it. She doesn't notice how old the book is until she sees a picture of herself and someone in a devil costume from three years ago. She sits up and picks up the phone and dials Emily's number. Em picks up the second ring, "Hello." "Em, I think I know what A's talking about? I've seen the devil," Spencer tells Emily.

As soon as Spencer said that she told Emily to call Hanna and she'd call Aria, they have to come over to work on this stupid thing once more. If she's seen the devil that means Hanna must've heard his voice. But who's in the devil's costume? Spencer looks at the picture closer to get any kind of clue of who could be in the costume but she can't tell. The girls look at the picture as well. Aria speaks up first, "Ok, so we know that A was at this party? How else would they have known you seen the devil?" "That makes sense. But whoever's in the costume has spoken to Hanna, how are we suppose to know who that is?" Emily asks her friends. "Let's asks the woman with the perfect memory. Who was at that party?" Hanna asks Spencer. "Hey. I can't remember who was at a party three years ago? Besides there was more people to count, I remember my mom had more people show up who also didn't RSVP." The girls are stumped. They all sit down in different spots in the livingroom, Hanna grabs a piece of fruit out of the bowel Spencer was eating and eats it. "Besides my memory's really bad. I barely remember my 8th birthday party. " Hanna tells her friends. "My mom is hiding something. I need to find out what it is." Aria tells her friends.

Montgomery Household. Ella is making dinner for her family, her husband is in the livingroom, reading, Mike is at pratice and Aria went to a friends house. She then hears a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she tells her husband so she won't interupt him reading. She heads to the door and opens it and sees Phoebe and Paige standing there. She walks outside and shuts the door. "What are you two doing here?" she asks her former sisters. "We're here for you, Piper. Your decoy died." Phoebe tells her. "It figures if you two are here, so i'll make another clone and send her off with you two." Piper tells her sisters. "Don't you want to go home to your sons, Leo?" Paige asks her. "You don't know how much I love them and miss them, but I have a life here. A normal apple pie housewife life. As a Halliwell i'm living a demon catastrophe, one after another. I need this." She tells her sisters and feeling emotions. "Your life is going to be getting a little witchy soon," Paige tells her. "What do you mean?" Just as Piper ass that question Reece pops up, transparent like before. "Hi, Piper or Ella. Whichever you prefer?" Reece says. "Ella. I'm Ella Montgomery." Piper tells them. "Well, I'm Reece Montgomery, Byron's ex wife. I'm also a witch, so my children are half witches as well. Aria's 17th is coming up and when it comes she's going to be recieving her powers. I need you to help her with them. I need you in her life." Phoebe looks at her. "Seriously, we went over this a million times, she's our sister and she's coming home with us." Phoebe looks at Piper. "Right?"

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE READING AND COMMENTING, PLEASE LEAVE MORE COMMENTS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. CAN ANYONE PREDICT WHAT'S COMING NEXT? PROBABLY NOT. I HAVE MORE SECRETS COMING OUT, ENJOY...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Family Reunion & Other Misadventures**

* * *

><p>Aria arrived home and found her mother chatting with two women she didn't recongize sitting on the couch. As she puts her jacket on the jacket holder, she looks at her mother. "Hey, mom. Who are our guest?" Ella looks at her daughter and then at her sisters. "Aria, honey, please come join us." Ella tells her, Aria walks to the couch and sits down on one side of the couch, Phoebe and Paige sitting on the other side. "Hi, i'm Phoebe." She says introducing herself, stretching out her hand, Aria shakes it. "Paige." She does the same. "They are my sisters." Ella tells Aria, she looks at her mom shocked, she's never heard of sisters. She always assumed her mother was an only child. "Sisters? Wow, I have aunts. It's nice meeting you two. When's dinner?" Aria says beginning to stand up, her mother stops her. "There's something else I have to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." Ella looks at Aria, she looks at her mother. "What is it?" "I've been keeping this from you, but its time to tell you something. Your birthday is in two days and when you turn 17 you'll be getting something that you would never expect." Aria looks at her mother, scared a little. "Mom, your worrying me. What's going on?" "Aria, your a witch. You were born a witch, i'm a witch and your aunts are witches." Aria looks at her mother. "Your telling me i'm a witch. Wouldn't I have magical powers." "You'll be receiving them on your birthday." Aria looks at her mother, she can tell she's telling the truth. "This is real. I'm a witch?" "Yes. It's true. But I have more news, some you might not like." Ella looks at her mother, looking at these two women who are related to her. "Your going to go stay with my sisters in California and learn the craft. They're the best of the best. We are the Charmed ones, so they are the best choices. You'll be gone for a few weeks, one month tops." Ella looks at Aria, Aria looks at her mother, letting this sink right in. "Wait... your taking me away from my friends. Why can't they teach me here?" She looks at her mother. "Because they have family to take care of, you'll be in the best hands Aria. This is just so you know everything you need to know." Phoebe looks at her so called niece. "And you'll meet family. I have a daughter, she's 3, but she's family." She tells her. Aria looks at her mother, "When do I leave?" "The day after your birthday."<p>

The next morning Emily is waiting at the bus station for her brother, she's looking around for his face but doesn't remember what he looked like. She then sees a man in his late twenties walking up to her wearing an air force uniform. "Eric?" She says looking at the older male version of herself. "Emily," her brother drops his bag and hugs her. "It's been so long." He tells her, she agrees letting a few tears fall out of her eyes. "We have a lot of catching up to do." She tells him. "I know," he agrees. "I'm so happy you didn't move down south with mom and dad, atleast i'll have you here." "Is this your only bag?" Emily says grabbing the bag from the ground. "That's all I own, I lived in a compound half my life." They walk to Emily's car, she puts his bag in the trunk. "Do you have a place to stay for the night? I could see if Ms. Marin would let you sleep on the couch." Emily looks at her brother. "I'm fine, i'll find a hotel for the night." He says getting into the passenger seat, Emily in the drivers side. "I'd like for you meet my friends and Ms. Marin, i've been staying with her since mom and dad moved." Emily says starting up the car and drives to the Marins household.

When they got to the house, Hanna was standing out side checking the mail. She takes a glance at Eric and smiles, "Hey, Em." Emily and Eric walk by her. "Hanna, this is my brother, Eric. Eric this is Hanna, she lives here." Emily says introducing her friend to her brother, Eric extends his hand and Hanna shakes it. "Nice to meet you," he tells Hanna. She looks at Em, "Is Spence & Aria here yet?" Emily asks at her friend, "Not yet, Spencer called and mentioned something about phone records. You know how anal she could can be." Eric looks at his sister, "I'm thirsty. Can I get something to drink inside?" He asks Hanna. "Oh, i'm sorry, sure, help yourself. The kitchen's down the hall." She tells him. "Let me finish talking to Hanna, i'll meet you inside." Emily tells her brother. Eric walks inside and looks for the kitchen. They continue talking. We see Eric walking into the kitchen and walks to the fridge, opens it and grabs a can soda and when he closes it, he sees Ashley Marin walking to the counter in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Hanna told me to help myself." He tells her. "It's fine. I'm Ashley, Hanna's mom." She smiles as she tells him. "Eric." He extends his hand, Ashley shakes it hand. "Nice to meet you. So Emily says you've been in the air force for 10 years." She says after dropping her hand, he opens his soda and takes a sip. "Yeah. I'm on leave right now. If i'm lucky it will last long and i'll get to spend more time with my family, especially Emily." Ashley looks at Eric, "She's been such a trooper dealing with your parents move and being in the hospital for an ulcer not that long ago." Eric looks at her, Emily and Hanna walk into the kitchen. "I see you met Ms. Marin." Emily tells her brother. "She was just telling me how awesome you are." He says grabbing her up into a side hug. "Eric, are you spending the night here? I can pull up the air mattress we have in the basement," Ashley says offering for him to spend the night "I wouldn't want to impose." "Not at all. It'll be cheaper than getting a hotel and atleast here you won't be lonely." Eric looks at everyone. "Thanks. I appreciate that. And how about I make dinner to compensate for my stay." "Dinner?" Hanna looks at her mom. "Are you sure? You just got home." Ashley asks. "I'm a great cook, I can make chicken pasta. Unless your all on diets then I can go with some thing leaner." He looks at them. "That's fine." Emily tells her brother. The door bell rings, Hanna looks at her mother. "That's Spencer & Aria, we're going upstairs ok." "Sure." Eric looks at Ashley. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable to cook in, do you want to be my assistant?" Ashley smiles as she looks at Eric, Hanna notices that as she and Emily walk to the door. "I think we're going to be sisters." "What are you talking about?" Emily asks her confused friend. "I think my mom and your brother are going to hook up." "That wouldn't make us sisters. I would be your aunt- in law but that isn't going to happen." Hanna opens the front door and sees Spencer holding up a book of papers. "Whoa! Please don't tell me we're doing home work." Hanna asks. Aria walks in behind her, "We're doing home work on the weekend." The girls head upstairs.

"You guys aren't going to even start to believe what I found out about myself last night," Aria stays plopping down on Hanna's bed in the room. "What? Does it have to do with A's text?" Emily asks her friend. "Yeah. My mom told me her secret. You guys can't tell a soul what i'm about to tell you. If you do, I don't even want to think about what's going to happen." Spencer looks at her friend as she sits down next to her. "Your scaring us Aria, what is it?" "I'm...My mom...we're witches." Hanna looks at her friend, "If you were a witch couldn't you bippity boopity boo everything. Huh?" "I'm not reciving my powers until my birthday, tomorrow. But that's not the worst thing of it all. My mom says that I have to go live with two aunts in California to learn my craft for atleast a month." The girls look at their friend. "You can't leave us, what are we going to do without our quirky Aria." Hanna tells her friend as she thinks about Caleb being in California. "Maybe it won't be a bad idea. We could always visit. Also visit some other people as well." "Get your head off of Caleb Han. But serisously, Aria, your mom can't make leave school for a month. Can't they stay here?" Spencer asks her friend. "They have family to take care of. Kids. I can handle being away I'm thinking of it as an A vacation. He, she, they, it can't bother me there." The girls sit and let this simmer in.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting on my story. If you have any suggestions please let me know...<strong>

**Do you like the Aria witch plot line? Do you think Eric and Ashley should get together?**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEFORE I GET STARTED I WANT TO APOLOGIZE IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION, EMILY'S BROTHER'S NAME IS ERIC, I DIDN'T REALIZED I CHANGED IT TILL AFTER I PUBLISHED IT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE IT. HIS NAME IS ERIC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: A Rock and A Hard Place<strong>

After an hour into their investigation, Hanna realized even if they did go through all those papers how in the hell where they going to know if that was Ali's killer or not, so she threw in the towel and the girls followed suit, except for Spencer she wasn't going to give up. She continued to get into it and then gave up herself. All that hard work for what? A headache. After the girls left Hanna and Em ate dinner Eric made with Ashley and they all slept peacefully. Everyone but a certain little liar...

Aria couldn't stop thinking...How could she be a witch? How was that possible? But the more she tried to think about it, the more things didn't make sense. She didn't remember her mother even mentioning sisters, she'd always assumed she was an only child or something. She tried to go through everything in her mind, but everything doesn't make sense anymore. As she sits up in her bed, one of her mother's sisters walks into the room thinking it was the bathroom. "I'm sorry," she says beginning to close the door, Aria stops her. "Wait...Phoebe right?" she asks her. "Yeah. You want to talk?" Aria looks at her nails and then back at Phoebe. "I need to talk to someone. This is all so confusing..." Aria finally admits this to someone other than herself. Phoebe walks into the room, shuts the door and then sits on the bed next to Aria. "What's on your mind?" Aria feels like she can confide to her, "Everything. I mean, I never knew my mom had sisters. And now i'm finding out that i'm a witch. It's so confusing..." Phoebe looks at her "niece" and then tries to comfort her. "I know its confusing for you, your mother never mentioned us to you kids and out of the blue we pop up and surprise you learn your family history. But believe me, your going to love being a witch," Phoebe tells her, holding Aria's hands trying to help her understand. "Trust me, your going to get used to surprises popping up on you," she adds with a smile, making Aria smile. "Thanks, this is...helpful. It's going to be hard leaving my friends behind and going to California. Am I going to be going to school there?" Phoebe looks at her. "We're trying to figure everything out before we leave in a couple of days." Phoebe gets off of the bed and heads to leave out of the room. "Thanks, Aunt Phoebe." Aria tells her, she stops for a moment to take this in. "Your welcome," she says and leaves the room.

Hanna has been awake laying in bed texting and sexting with Caleb for the past hour and has been smiling the whole time, because one she's loving the messages she's been receiving and because Emily is unaware of what's going on under her sleeping nose. As Hanna begins to text something naughty back to her boyfriend she gets thirsty so she puts her phone down on her bed and quietly exits the room and heads downstairs, as she passes up the living room she sees Eric sitting up on the couch reading a book next to a lit lamp. She gets on her tip toes and tries to walk to the kitchen. "You know I can see you right?" He asks her. "Now I do," she says acting like she has been caught. "Sorry if i'm bothering you, I just need to get some water from the kitchen." She says pointing to the kitchen. "That's fine," he tells her still into his book. Hanna walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottled water from the fridge and takes a sip as she walks back to the living room area. Since she's not getting any sleep tonight she might as well be nosy and try to get to know her best friends older attractive brother. "Mind if I sit?" She asks him, he looks at her. "It's your house you can sit wherever you want, i'm just going to be here for a day or two." He looks away from his book and at her. Hanna's blonde hair is messly up into a scrunchie and she's wearing her typical pjs, black pajama bottoms and an old loose fitting t shirt. She looks Eric over, he looks a lot like Emily, he's still got that same unique skin tone and that dark hair, the only difference is that he has dark green eyes and a small mole under his left eye. Hanna looks at the book title, he's reading a Stephen King book. "I really loved Carrie, the book and the movie," she tells him. "I've been reading his books since I was a kid, they've been scaring me since I was 10." He tells her, putting the book down closing it. "I was just rereading that for the millionth time because I can't sleep. And you probably thought, 'why don't I go and try to probe myself into Emily's brother's life,' right?"

Hanna smiles slyly, he's seen past her facade, he knew what she was trying to do. "Your right, I thought I come and try to get to know you. I can't sleep, your awake. Unless your going to bed then i'll just leave you to it." She tells him, he looks at her. "No, I like this. You can get to know me and you can tell me more about Emily." She looks at him, "deal." And Hanna did just that for the next couple of hours as they talked she got to know Eric as a person and he got to know as much as Hanna knew about Emily, until she got bored talking about Emily and he then wanted to know about her, so she then talked about what she knew best. Herself.

_The Hastings house is always crowded when there's a party going on especially one where 10 percent of the people didn't RSVP and Veronica had to work her ass of to make sure there is enough food and drinks. Usually she likes to have a good time and not play hostess but tonight for sure is going to be different. She has tons of people scattered around her living room and dinning room, as well as out side on the yard conversing, bobbing for apples, enjoying themselves at a traditional Hastings Halloween party. Everyone's in costume including herself, her and her husband, Peter are dressed as a police officer and a convent, she's the police officer, her husbands the convent. Her daughter Melissa is here with her boyfriend, Ian and they are dressed similar as well, Melissa is Juliet and Ian is Romeo. Melissa walks up to her mother who is again placing cups by the drinks for what seemed like the millionth time tonight and looks at her. "Do you need help, where's Spencer?" Melissa asks her mother. "I'm fine, I've got this handled. Your sister is up stairs still getting ready for this party. It's already been an hour..." She looks towards the stairs that lead upstairs and sees Spencer walking down wearing a beautiful black slender dress, big sunglasses and 4 inch heels. She walks towards her mother and sister, "It took you hours on that?" Melissa says with a snarky attitude. "It took me hours to debate with my closet on what to wear," Spencer tells her sister. "Who are you suppose to be anyways?" Before she can say anything Ali walks by Spencer wearing a red wig that's wavy, a leopard print dress with long sleeves and knee length black boots. "We're coordinating as a group this year. And we always show up fashionably late, Melissa." "That's fine with me, go have fun sweetie," Veronica tells her daughter. Ali throws her arm around Spencer as she begins to walk off. "Now lets go find the rest of the group." They walk out side the back door and see the rest of their friends in costumes talking to a group of people. They walk by Hanna who's dressed as Baby Spice, Aria as Scary and Emily as Sporty. Aria's even sporting a black afro. "I feel so inappropriate." Aria tells her friends, she protested from being Scary Spice but Ali convinced them it would be fun to be something different, if they had it their way Emily would've been Scary, Aria would be Posh, Spencer would've been Baby, Hanna as Sporty and Ali as her persona now, Ginger. Either way Ali would have her way. A devil and an angel that was talking to Aria, Emily and Hanna walk by Spencer, the angel is Mona and she can't tell who the devil is because they have a mask on. "Hey Posh Spice, can I stand on your shoulder?" She says making a bad joke, just as she does a photographer her parents hired walks by them. "Let me get a picture..." He says, the angel and devil get on both sides of Spencer, and he takes the picture of them._

__Spencer pops up in bed when she wakes up from the dream she just had. Mona was the angel but who was the devil? And could they be working together?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry I took so long, I didn't know where I was going with this chapter but as soon as I starting writing it I couldn't stop... The next chapter is going to be Aria's Birthday, so if you want a shout out in that chapter let me know...<strong>

**ALSO FOR DIE HARD FANS OF MINE, I'M ABOUT TO START A NEW STORY AS WELL... **

**It came to me after watching the last episode (the one where Aria finds out about Ezra's pregnant girlfriend in high school) so look forward to that one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: "Seventeen Candles"**

Aria slept peacefully so when she awoke refreshed and feeling for once happy, she thought that today was going to be a good day despite the fact that it was also her birthday. Her seventeenth birthday. Where has life gone? She looks around for her cell phone wanting to see who texted or called her, but she was disappointed to see no one has yet, when she pulled her phone to her. So she got herself ready for the day ahead and then headed downstairs where Ella, Mike, Byron, Phoebe and Paige are standing holding a happy birthday sign. "Happy Birthday," they all say in unison. Aria smiles and looks at her family, she likes that they did this for her. As soon as she walks to the table, she sees Mike grab his book bag. "I'm heading out, meeting my friends before school," he tells his parents. Byron looks at his watch, then grabs his brief case. "I'll bring you I need to get to work," he tells his son. As he kisses his wife, "I'll see you tonight," he tells her and then walks out the front door with his son.

Aria sits at the table, her aunts joining her, as her mother pours herself a cup of coffee. "Do I really have to go to California? My friends are here, my boyfriend is here," as Aria says that, Ella thinks about that older boyfriend that she is preferring to. "You'll be fine, you'll have family there, and you'll be home before you know it," Phoebe says and takes a sip of her coffee. "So, how am I suppose to pack for this? What time is our flight for?" Aria adds. Paige looks at Phoebe. "Should we take a real plane home?" Paige asks, looking at her sister. "That'll be normal, for Aria's sake," Ella adds to them. "We don't know yet, but say your goodbye's today," Ella adds.

"I should get going, I still have one day of school to finish," Aria says standing up and walking to the door. "Bye, honey," Ella says. As soon as Aria walks out of the door, Ella looks at her sister's. "You were seriously considering orbing the three of you home, with a suitcase," she tells Phoebe. "I don't know...I haven't thought that far. We're doing this favor for you and her biological dead mother. This girl is a witch, she has powers right now that she doesn't know how to use," Phoebe tells her. "We don't even know what her powers are," Paige adds.

Aria decided to be late today, she needed to see Ezra before going to school. She needed to warn him, she's leaving. As she knocks on the door, she lets a breath go. Ezra opens the door, sees Aria standing there. "Aria, don't you have school?" She looks at him, "I do. But I need to talk to you," he lets her in and shuts the door behind her. "What's going on?" She walks up to him, kisses him passionately. "I'm leaving," she says after she takes a breath of air. She gets a little teary when she says that. "Where are you going?" He asks her out of curiosity. She turns around, not wanting to look him in the face when she says, "California," as soon as he hears that, his heartbreaks a little. "How long are you going to be gone?" He asks another question. She turns around, not wanting to do this. She couldn't bare not seeing him for that long.

"When are you leaving?" As soon as Aria heard the love of her life asks that question, she barely didn't want to answer. "Tonight," she says in almost a heartbreaking whisper. "I needed to say goodbye, I need to be with you," when she said that Ezra grabbed her and kissed her again. "Why are you leaving?" He asks after the perfect goodbye kiss. "I can't answer that question. Personal reasons." Aria tells him, he looks at her. "Why can't you tell me? Aria you can't just come to me and tell me your leaving without me wanting to know every detail." As she hears those words, she knows what she can't let happen. "I have to leave," she tells him, "I can't tell you why, just leave it at that," she looks him in his eyes and walks to the front door to leave. "Aria..." he says her name, making her turn around. "Why?" that one word makes her heartbreak. She walks up to him, looks him the eyes and touches his arm, "You need to forget about me," she tells him as like in a command kind of innocent way. She then turns and leaves.

When Aria arrived at school, the first bell of the day has rung so she catches up with her friends before they go their different lockers. "Hey, sorry i'm late. I had to take care of something," she tells them as she walks in unison with them. "What time are you leaving today?" Spencer asks. "I'm not sure, they're letting me go to school and say goodbye. I hate this, I basically just broken up with Ezra." She lets them know. She had to tell someone, and it's not like she can tell her parents, they barely still understand her relationship. "So, what are your plans after school?" She asks her friends, to see if they can do something before she leaves. "I have studying to do, lots of studying..." Spencer tells her. "Shopping. Caleb's coming this weekend for a visit and I need something sexy to wear for my man," Hanna tells her. "Eric wants me to help him look for houses, he's buying one in town," Emily tells her friends. "That's great, Em, I'm so happy you two are connecting," Aria tells her friends.

"It's just... I thought today was a special day, so we should do something... together," she tells her friends hoping some kind of thought would pop into their heads. She didn't want to remind them that today was her birthday, they are her best friends, for Christ sake. She was also hoping they weren't acting stupid and trying to do a surprise birthday thing, she hated surprises, especially after what's she's been through, she couldn't take another one.

When she was in class, Aria still didn't receive a bday text from anyone, not a single one. Not even from other classmates, it's like she was living in that 80s movie. She thought it was fine that her family remembered, but her friends and Ezra. How could they forget? She knew her friends were distracted with their lives and this A message they received the other day, but they half way decoded it and it was impossible for them to know off hand who the person behind the mask was. All this anger she was holding in was going to explode soon if she didn't control it good enough, so during one of her classes she excused herself and walked into the girls restroom. She looked herself over in the mirror, her hair still her natural dark brown color, her face looked fine, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

While going through her purse for her chap stick, Spencer walked in. "Hey," she tells her friend as she walks right up behind her. "Is something wrong?" Spencer asks. "No, i'm fine. I just keep forgetting today's just like other day," she says. "What? Is it suppose to be different?" Spencer says, acting like she didn't say something that could offend her friend. Aria puts her hand on Spencer's arm, "Think about it hard, today is certain day of the year. It only comes around once," as she says that something pops in Spencer's head. "Oh My God, it's your birthday," she says, after Aria removes her hand. "Finally," Aria says relieved.

When Eric woke up he made breakfast for Ashley, Hanna, Emily and himself. He enjoyed spending time with Hanna last night, she told him a lot about Emily that he didn't know. Like how Emily is gay, he didn't really have an opinion on that yet and didn't know how to react since he wasn't officially told by his sister but when the time comes, he'll understand. While he finished up his coffee, he saw Ashley walk into the kitchen fully dressed for work. She looks at Eric, dressed in civilian clothes, looking attractive. "Good morning," he tells her before she can say it. She replies with the same gesture. "You look beautiful," he adds. "Thank you, I have to get going, but you can make yourself at home," she tells him while going through her keys. She takes off the house key and places it on the counter. "If you find yourself leaving the house, please lock up." she adds. "I will," he stands up and walks to the counter with the cup in hand. "I'm thinking of making dinner again to show my hospitality. Is there anything particular you like?" he asks. She looks at him, "surprise me," she says and leaves the kitchen, leaving Eric with a smile on his face, watching her walk away.

During lunch, Hanna and Emily wished Aria a happy birthday and told her that with all they've been through, they totally forgotten, she understood and accepted their late birthday wishes. While she was picking at her lunch, Mona walked by the girls, sitting down next to Hanna, in front of Aria. "Hello, girls, Aria, Happy Birthday," Mona tells her, surprising her with this gesture. "I know we've never been on good terms seeing that you girls stole my bestfriend from me, but, I can handle," she tells the girls. "Well, thanks," Aria tells her, placing her hand on top of Mona's. "But we'll rather you see you hug a wall than pretend to be friends with us," when she tells her that, Mona stands up and walks to the nearest wall and hugs it. After looking at what just happened, the girls then look at Aria.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this chapter. Sorry if it took too long, I was trying to see where I was going and I think I came up with something. I hope you like Aria's power, I want her to have a mind and an active power. So which one goes well with this one... let me know...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight: We're Not In Rosewood Anymore**

It took Aria a few days to get used to California but once she did, she got used to living in the Halliwell house. She's even spending time with her cousins. It's been a week since she's been there and she's learning about her powers and how to control them and all the other good stuff about finding out about this. It was hard at first being away from her friends, parents, and Ezra but it's getting a little easier. She's even made routine in the Halliwell house, she has breakfeast in the morning with her family and then she helps her uncle Leo bring the boys to school. After the boys are at school she goes to magic school and listens to everything the teachers are teaching her. She's been doing pretty good, learning about how to control her powers and make potions and stuff. She's been socializing with her peers, she's even been flirting with a cute guy in one of her classes. His name is Bret, he's 18 has black hair and green/hazel eyes and a crooked smile. She even has the time to learn from her aunts, they teach her things and she gets to know them. She's beginning to feel like she fits better here in this side of her family, like she belongs in California.

Aria and Bret are hanging out in her bedroom at the Halliwells, she has Phoebe's old bedroom and has even made it a little hers. She's sitting on her bed trying to change the color of the apple in her hand, Bret grabs the apple turns it pink, then takes a bite. "Thanks, now I can't try, your eating my homework assignment," she tells him. "It's not that hard Aria," he tells her making another apple appear in his other hand. "Take it," she grabs it from him. "Think of a color," she thinks of the color orange. "Stare at the apple, picture it that color, imagine all apples are suppose to be that color," he begins to help her. She looks at it and a second later the apple turns orange. "I did it," she smiles. He gets happy for her. "I knew you could do it," he encourages her. "What are you doing tonight?" He looks at her, she looks at him. "Nothing. Why?" she asks with curiousity. He smiles back at her. "I was thinking we could go do something tonight," he smiles at her. "Like a date?" she asks, slyly. "Yeah, like a date," he admits to her she nods her head and agrees to go out with him. "I just have to let my Uncle know i'm going out," she tells him. "So your staying with your Uncle here in San Fransisco, but what about your parents?" He wants to know more about her, she's been slowly opening up to him thats why she feels so comfortable with him. "Their back in Rosewood, with my brother, we recieved our powers on our seventeenth birthdays, so that's why i'm here," she lets him know. "A lot of catching up to do, I didn't even know I was a witch until recently," she opens up to him. "I don't even think my father knows about it," she adds. "What about yours?" She questions him. "I always knew, both of my parents are witches. They died when I was 13, killed by a warlock, my older brother was 19, he's been taking care of me, with the help of my sister, it's been the three of us," he admits to her about his mom and dad. "I'm sorry," she tells him. "I'm fine, it wasn't a warlock, it could've been something else," he adds.

After Aria told Leo her and Bret were going out, he told her to keep her phone on and if anything happens magically or inappropriate with Bret, to call Paige she could hear her and can orb and help them or her out. It's 6pm and Bret planned on them going an Van Gough Art show at the musuem and then to dinner at this local restraunt in town. They are enjoying the pictures in the Gallary, they've discussed almost all the pictures, when they get to the Starry Night picture, Aria takes it in. She's always loved that picture, it looks even better in person. She wanted to take a picture of her near it but cell phones must be in pockets at all times and no flash photography. They've held hands and are enjoying each others company, she feels Bret has an old soul just like her, she almost forgot about Ezra and her friends for a second. They were in Rosewood dealing with their issues, and she's here in San Fransisco acting like a real teenager. She almost felt like she's betraying all of them. As they exit the museum he looks at her, "Is something wrong?" he asks "You didn't have fun, did you?" He's thinking he did something wrong. "No. No, that's not it," she begins to tell him. "I had an awesome time, and I feel like I shouldn't. I'm here to learn about magic and that's it. I should be focused on that not this, my friends are back in Rosewood and..." he cuts her off. "Aria, it's fine to have fun, your entitled to it. I know it may seem like your betraying them but your young, your beautiful, you can do what you want. Have you spoken to them?" He asks. "Not recently. I talked to them the day after I got here, that was it," she tells him. "Just remember to call them tonight," he walks forward, softly pulling Aria along. "After our date," he adds.

After dinner, he parked his car and walked Aria to the front door of the manor. "I had an awesome time, we should defiantly have another date soon," she tells him. "That sounds like a plan, if I can have you tomorrow night, we can go to Ruzzo's, it's this cool pottery place, I used to go there all the time with my mom," he lets her know his plans. "Sounds perfect," she says as the stop by the front door, Bret leans in closer and kisses Aria on her lips, she comes off a little hesitant then kisses him back. A few seconds later, they break apart and Aria looks at him. "Your spoiling me, Bret," she smiles. "You figured my master plan out," he teases her. "Good night, Aria Montgomery," he kisses her softly. "Good night, Bret Parker," she tells him as he walks down the steps to his car, she watches him get in then opens the front door to the manor. "I'm home," she announces. Leo is sitting in the living room, reading a book. "How was your date?" he asks wondering about his neice. "It was fun, I had a good time," she tells him. She looks at him. "How long ago did your wife die?" she asks him, he doesn't know how to answer that question since what he found out recently but he kind of expected this to come sooner or later. "A few years ago," he tells her, she comes in and sits down. "Have you tried to move on, date someone else?" she asks him. "No, I was hoping for a better outcome," he ends the conversation short and looks at her. "It's your second week here, I know things are getting comfortable but I really don't want to discuss that," he tells her, she watches him stand up and walk off.

In her room, she's looking at her contact list in her phone, thinking of calling her friends. She imagines what they could be up to, trying to fight A, while juggling high school and their personal lives. She thinks of how different their lives are becoming again. She can't tell them she's a witch, she can't tell them what's going on exactly here in California and it would feel weird talking about a new guy she's seeing with Ezra still being in Rosewood. She drops her phone and thinks about her life here, how easier things could be...

No A.

She could go to college, pratice her craft, date a normal guy (her normal, anways), be a normal teenager. For once.

She even thinks about Leo, her parents and her brother. Her mom and dad aren't happy. They were only still together because they are trying for the sake of Aria and Mike. Aria comes up with a plan, she's going to get her mother and Leo together, to make them happy together. She just had to figure out how she was going to do that. She couldn't use her powers or magic because that's called personal gain and it could have her powers taken away and why would she want something so awesome to disappear. She was going to do whatever she can to get them together and have a better life.

* * *

><p><strong>OK...<strong>

**LET ME START OFF, I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS, I KEPT HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND STAYING AT THIS HOTEL ON A VACATION HAS INSPIRED ME. SO HERE'S THE LATEST CHAPTER. **

**ALSO IF THEY'RE IS ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR MISSPELLING I APOLOGIZE FOR SOME REASON I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON THE WEBSITE ANYMORE. **

**UM... WHAT DO GUYS THINK? DO YOU WANT MORE ROSEWOOD? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BRET?**

**I'M GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT ARIA GETTING HER FIRST DEMON ATTACK AND I'M GOING TO WRITE IN TWO NEW FEMALE CHARACTERS FOR HER TO INTERACT WITH ONE A FRIEND THE OTHER A FOE. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY CHACTERISTICS OR IDEAS FOR THEM LET ME KNOW, PLEASE.**

**ALSO I'M ROOTING FOR #BRARIA, SORRY EZRIA FANS. **


End file.
